


Smell The Red Roses

by EvilQueenLovesApplesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BigReveal, F/M, Hard to get, Secrets, StoreWorker!Regina, Teacher!Robin, The Chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenLovesApplesx/pseuds/EvilQueenLovesApplesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is a teacher for Young childres<br/>Regina works in a grochery store<br/>What happens if their paths cross...</p><p>But will it last what they have<br/>When Regina's big secret is revealed<br/>Is robin gonna run Away?<br/>Or stay?</p><p>More chapters to come Its gonna be a full on story.<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell The Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> "Regina knew she could never have that"
> 
> "Robin saw the lights and walked in the store"

Smell the Red Roses…  
Robin was a teacher , he has always loved teaching. In class ,when everybody wasn’t paying attention , he always looked the teachers at the way how they taught their lessons. He found it interesting , so when teachers asked who wanted to give a lesson to the class. Robin was always the first one to raise his hands , he wasn’t bad at all.   
The teachers found that he taught well and Robin could make the students listen . He made the lesson , fun and interesting .He noticed by looking at every lesson that the students fell asleep , when the teacher just said everything. So he made it a game , since the first time standing in front of the class. He felt the power that it had that position , those students looking at you , listening to the words you say..   
Since that moment he knew he wanted to be a teacher and look at him now a teacher for 5th grade students, at Storybrook main . He loved the job , he had been working here for 4 years now , he could remember the first day since it was yesterday . All those screaming children , he loved kids he does , but so many screaming kids is something to get used to, but he is so ok with it now it doesn’t even bother him now.

Regina worked in a large crochery store , you know where you can get everything like really everything from Food to clothes to insectrepelent. Yup it was a big store she started working there to pay her college off , but she kinda got stuck there and loved it and didn’t want to leave .   
The people there where amazing , nice and the hours were pretty awesome. She truly love it there , she knew it sounded weird , but she loved it , when people asked her where she worked she would say at a crocherystore called The poisoned apple . It was a weird name for a store but she couldn’t choose or change it so she kinda got used to it. It kinda grew on her , she kinda felt like a little queen in her own castle. She always loved Disney princesses , the prince that came to save the long lost princess.   
She knew it wasn’t real but a girl can dream right? God Regina keep your head straight , you have no time for this stuff. But she really wanted to find her True love , “The One”, her prince on that white horse , but she knew it wasn’t real why believe in it it’s all created for little girls or for people to dream , what if… 

 

Robin walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge , he really craved for some orange juice right now.. He had a tough day at work , a lot of screaming and he wasn’t talking about the kids… God adults can sometimes act like children when they don’t get what they want , they got their new teaching schedule . A lot of the teachers weren’t happy with it .   
He wasn’t either really found of the schedule but he lived with it and didn’t scream or act like little baby’s to the principal , he sometimes fell like they were the students and the kids where the adults but he just kept his head up and taught until he finally got home and laid himself on the couch…   
When he opened the fridge there was no orange juice , DAMN , he really craved it but there wasn’t either any drinks or food , who has been in his fridge .. Only one person would come into his apartment and steal his food and get away with is : Killian , his irritating one year younger brother , god he loved him ,his (not so) little brother but sometimes he really annoyed him and got on his nerves…

He will have to go to the supermarket , he took his jacket of his couch and walked out the door and slammed it shut. It was 4.30 pm so the store would be open , it was always open until 6 pm , so plenty of time so he didn’t rush he walked slowly to the store . It was called cricket me away . A weird name he knew , but the guy who worked there Raphael was really nice it was an old man close to its 70’s. He always made joke that made Robin laugh and he always gave him shoulder pat . He was almost at the store it was 5.20 he had enough of time to get his orange juice and maybe some other products and leave .   
And sit in his couch watching Master chef Usa , yes he loved cooking shows it was a passion of him , he always wanted to learn how to cook professionally but it didn’t work out , so he focused more on school and being a teacher. He arrived at the store when he saw the sign on the door : “Closed until March 1” That was for four months , what the hell , oh no he hoped anything didn’t happen to Rachael , he has been going to this store for 4 years he loved it here. When he walked in , Raphael always said Hey Mr. Locksley , without looking up , Robin always wondered how he did it , he thought he must have gotten used to Robin coming to the store a lot and how he slammed the door shut , hard but not that hard so it would break .   
Fuck , what was he gonna do now ? Its only 40 minutes until all stores close , is there a store up close? He thought. There was this one placed Killian told him about in the shopping center , he said it was really good there that he love to shop for his food there and that they did have amazing orange juice , but he always laughed it off and said there is not better Orange Juice then Raphael’s Juice and Killian then said ok your call. But he never went there bc he loved The Cricket Me away he was a loyal costumer and wasn’t going to betray Raphael by going to another store ,saying it harshly. He made the long trip to the Shopping mall , but he needed to make it quick it closed at 6.10 it was already 5.25 pm . He walked fast , he went to the automatic doors of the shopping mall and rushed to the store it was on the first floor in the Middle almost back of the shopping mall .When he saw the lights of the Store “The Poisoned Apple” He kinda made a funny face he didn’t think the name was real when Killian said to him , he thought he was joking . Huh he wasn’t ,that’s a first in him life . Robin thought to himself. He was so happy when he saw light burning in the store and walked in.


End file.
